My Boyfriends BestMan
by writersblock142
Summary: Having the love of your old life come back as your new fiances best man can get you into trouble........
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would just see where this took me…people have been asking about me making a loliver story so lets see what happens here…**

**--------------------------------------------**

**My Boyfriends Best Man**

"**Lily and Oliver, Oliver and Lily. Our names where never without each other during high school.**

**But then he did the one thing I never thought he would do to me."**

"_Oliver you said you loved me!"_

"_Lily I do love you! She was a mistake!"_

"_I can't believe anything you say anymore"_

"**I thought I moved on, found the perfect man"**

"_Lily Truscott will you marry me and become Mrs. Isaac Kristie?"_

"_Of course I will"_

"**Then he just strolled back into my life like he had never left"**

"_Lily – pad meet my best man-"_

"_Oliver?"_

"_you know each other?"_

"**And made himself right at home, and ****started controlling my life in a way I promised I would never let him do again"**

"_Leave your boring work, and let__'s go dancing. You used to love going dancing."_

"**But sometimes the past can bring you back, and make you forget the present"**

"_Lily you are getting married in 2 weeks, why are you still thinking about Oliver?"_

"_What! Miley there is no-way I am thinking about him, he's so..so.."_

"_In love with you?"_

"**And that's how I got here, on my wedding day and not knowing if I'm about to marry my boyfriend or his best man"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I finally had some inspiration for a loliver story! I know its short but you get the idea right?**

**So tell me what u think and lets get this thing started!**

**--Maddie/writersblock142**


	2. Don't eat the glue!

**Here is the first chappie :D**

**I don't want to do a prologue cause that's boring and I have no idea what to do!**

"Louie stop eating the glue!" Lily screamed as she ran over to the 6 year old. "Come sweetie back on the stage and say your lines"

"But I don't wanna! Annabelle said that she wanted to be all the parts, and gave me a popsicle to agree!" Louie cried pulling out a sticky all ready licked lolly from he disgusting pocket.

Lily sighed. _Why did I agree to do the first grade play again?!_

"Come on Louie, you know Annabelle can't do the play on her own, go up on stage" Lily said slowly and an amused smile on her face.

She looked over to the other corner of the hall where she had set two of the children onto some drawing because they could not stop giggling. As she walked over to them, she caught a bit of there conversation.

"Ow Oscar! You have the crayon sharpener! That's so cool, may I please borrow?" Asked the sweet little blonde with two bunch's on the side of her head.

"Ummmm ok but be careful, they are new and mommy said I must not break them!" Oscar nodded handing Lucy some of his crayons. Lucy gave him a toothy grin back and began hurriedly scribbling on her paper.

"Hey guys have you to calmed down yet?" Lily asked as she came over and bent down to their level.

"Look Miss Truscott, look what I have drawn!" Lucy said jumping up and down in her seat, pushing the paper in to Lily's grasp. Lily giggled along with the little girl and took the piece of paper, being careful not to tear it.

There in a different array of colours, was a badly drawn picture of a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair. Underneath there was written in squiggle writing was 'Lucy and Oscar Best Friends For Ever'. Lily smiled as her mind wondered back to a time when she had drawn a picture just like this one. Then she remembered how that relationship ended and quickly pushed that memory back into the part of her mind she was not allowed to go into.

The bell rang marking the end of school, and the large group of youngsters cheered and ran to get either their Barbie or Superman back packs. Some waved and others screamed

"BYE MISS TRUSCOTT!" As loud as their little voices could. Some of the shyest came up and gave her a warm hug, which Lily responded to.

Lily sighed and looked around the messy hall from the years "rehearsal". _I'm going to be here for awhile_ she thought.

---------------------------------

"Lily you will never guess what!" Miley screamed from the answering machine. "But it's to good to tell ya on the answering machine, cause YOU ARENT PICKING UP! But no worries you will ring me and-" beeeeeep! Typical Miley talking to long for the message. Lily chuckled at the machine and saw that there was another message beeping.

"Um hello this is Christopher, Isaac's assistant. He wanted me to call you and say that there will be another person dining with you tonight, so you can discuss wedding arrangements. He told me that Miley will also be joining you so don't worry about anything. Isaac will be picking you up at 7 and that you should dress sharp. Thankyou."

Lily sighed. When was the last time her and Isaac had been alone together? There was always someone who just had to be at dinner with them or someone who Isaac had to talk to the entire meal. Lily often wondered if she was marrying Isaac or his assistant. Who at the moment she had more conversation with. Lily quickly jumped in the shower noticing the time was 6 already and that she still had to choose what to wear.

After another 55 minutes ( 40 of them was choosing what to wear) Lily emerged from her bedroom to run and answer her ringing mobile.

"Hey Miles" Lily greeted.

"Lily how come you didn't ring me back?" Miley yelled down the phone.

"Miley I tried ringing you 7 times, your phone has been of dear"

"It has?" Miley asked confusedly. "Ah sweet niblets! Well anyway I have the most amazing thing ever to tell you but I don't think your going to like it"

Lily smiled, Miley had something amazing to tell her every time they talked.

"Ok so guess who's back in town?"

Lily didn't respond. The buzzer just rang and knew that it was Isaac. His distinctive boring buzz made Lily frown.

" I'm guessing by your silence your not in a guessing mood?" Lily heard Miley say from the receiver which was lying on her shoulder.

"Well I shall tell you then! Olive-"

"Um sorry Miley I didn't hear what you said! Anyway I have to go Isaac is here to pick me up. So are we meeting you at the restaurant?"

Miley sighed "Yes I'm meeting you there"

"Ok bye Miles! Love ya!" Lily said pressing the red button as she ran and hugged her fiancé who had just walked through the door.

Miley looked down at the phone and then looked up at the man beside her.

"Sorry Ol she wouldn't let me finish."

Oliver's brown eyes looked down with a mixture of sadness and relief.

"Ow man is she going to freak."

**Ok I now its really short but I just wanted to get in the swing of things!**

**I know your going to hate me cause this to ages to put up but im real busy at the mo.**

**I know it sounds like Lily doesn't love Isaac, but she does( at least she thinks she does) I just wanted to show the difference between him and Oliver.**

**Tune in next time for the dinner!**


	3. Don't drown yourself!

**So lots of ya wanted to know what happens at the dinner and guess what…**

**Here it is!**

"Miley are you sure I look ok?" Oliver asked once again trying and failing again to flatten down his hair.

"For the millionth time Oliver you like fine! Now calm down, your making me nervous!" Miley responded, while hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! I see you still have the same punch you did in high school" Oliver said rubbing his arm.

"Yer I sure do. I also see you are as much of a man you used to be." Miley responded sarcastically. The two smiled at each other and began giggling, although neither knew why.

"Oh my gosh! Miley said after she had regained herself. "Their here!" She called pointing at a very flash car that had just parked in front of the large windows of the restaurant the four were eating at. Oliver immediately began having second thoughts.

"Miley I'm not sure I can do this anymore" Oliver said rubbing his sweaty hands against his jeans.

"Oliver be a man for gods sake! Look, how about you go to the bathroom, that way when you come out they will be here, and Lily will not get a chance to run away!" Miley said trying to reason with the frantic man.

"Yer good plan Miles. Tell Isaac I will be here in a bit." Oliver said quickly heading for the men's bathroom.

When Oliver arrived at the bathroom door he did a quick scan of the room to check that neither Isaac nor Lily had seen him crazily run across the room. Oliver swore he could feel himself miss a beat in his chest. Lily was waiting by the door for Isaac to sort the valet. She was wearing a long red dress, with her hair up and some pale and not very noticeable makeup. She looked absolutely breath taking. Then Isaac came up behind her, giving her a kiss on the cheeks and placing his arm around her delicate shoulders. Although Oliver and Isaac had been best friends since College, Oliver had the sudden urge to go and punch Isaac.

"This is going to be a long night" Oliver sighed as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hello Isaac." Miley said getting up and giving him a polite kiss on the cheek. Lily gave her a dirty look. Miley had not liked Isaac since the day the two had been introduced. She said that there was nothing wrong with Isaac himself, just that he and Lily where way too different.

"Evening Miley, Um do you happen to know where my best man is?" He asked while steering Lily to the seat that was opposite Miley and next to Isaac himself.

"Well he is here but he just went to the bathroom, he said that he will be right out." Miley said giving Lily a look. Lily just stared back confused.

"Ow that's fine then! So do you girls know what you want or do we want to take a look at the menus?" Isaac asked looking up from his own menu. "Lily dear are you alright?"

Lily did not respond instead she just looked straight past Isaac, to the man that was approaching the table. Lily's eyes were glazed over with both confusion and anger.

"Lily are you ok?" Isaac said again, touching her hand. Then he followed to where her eyes where staring and immediately a huge grin appeared onto his face.

"Oliver!" Isaac cried getting up and walking up to the man he hadn't seen in 3 years. "It's amazing to see you! It has been too long!"

"Yer it really has been mate." Oliver said slightly awkwardly. "Far too long." He said more loudly while looking directly at Lily, whose eyes had not lifted from Oliver's.

"Ow yes of course! You must meet my lovely fiancé! Lily Truscott I would like you to meet my best man and best friend since Fresh man year at college Oliver Oken!"

Oliver started to walk over to the table and towards Lily, who had the look on her face as though a masked murderer with a chain saw was coming nearer to her. Oliver looked as though he was about to move into kiss Lily cheeks, however Lily flinched back and stuck a rather reluctant hand towards the man.

"Nice to meet you" Lily said in monotone, a fake, one second smile on her face.

Oliver eyes filled with deep hurt, but he played along.

"Nice to meet you too" He said taking Lily's hand, while trying to ignore the spark that shot through it. "Isaac has been telling me so much about you!"

"Ow really? All good things I hope" Lily said looking back to her fiancé, desperately hoping that he would not notice her flushed cheeks.

"Is there any thing bad about you Lily-pad?" Isaac said, moving closer to Lily and putting an arm around her waist. Miley watched as Oliver's face heated up as his eyes fixated on Isaac's hand.

"Lily!" Miley shouted, jumping up from her seat. To her relief Isaac's hand came of Lily's waist in the jump, causing Oliver to calm down slightly.

"Jeez Miley, I'm like right next to you! What do you want?!" Lily laughed. Isaac just looked around embarrassed.

"Miley you may want to tone it down a bit this is a fancy place" Isaac said in his most patronising voice. Lily and Oliver looked away, both feeling the awkward vibe as Miley just gave a fake sweet smile.

"Sooo sorry Isaac, didn't mean to cause a fuss!" Miley said in a posh accent. "But I must talk to Lily in the bathroom, if that isn't to embarrassing for you"

"No Miley not at all" Isaac said, not noticing the sarcasm. Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed Miley's arm. Not giving a second glance at Oliver the two girls headed straight for the girls bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me you didn't know he was coming!" Lily asked/screamed.

"Well I only found out tonight and when I tried telling you, you weren't there or you didn't let me finish!"

"Miley don't try and blame this on me!" Lily said frustration evident in her voice.

"I know Lils, and I'm not trying too, promise." Miley said more calmly. She walked over to the sink and running the cold water.

"Miley no! I know you weren't blaming it on me, this is nothing to drown yourself for!"

"Lily I'm not drowning myself! I'm just washing my face!"

"Right I knew that" Lily said defiantly.

"Look we still have an entire evening of you and Oliver making small talk so what are you going to do?" Miley asked drying her face.

"I don't know Miley, this is just so weird!" Lily said hosting herself up onto the sink shelf. "When I saw him I felt so angry! Like all those feelings from when I first caught his with that hoe bag in college."

Miley came over to Lily and gave her a huge hug.

"I know how much you loved Oliver Lily, and I know how much he hurt you. But it has been like 7 years; maybe you and Oliver could try to become friends again?" Miley said trying to reason with the girl.

"Miley I'm not sure I can be friends with him" Lily said her eyes full of tears.

"Well then I have a better idea" Miley said the usual cheeky grin in her face. "Let's make him extremely jealous! You have your fiancé sitting out there, time to use him to your advantage!"

Lily giggled and nodded her head. "Finally the man is coming to some use!" Lily cried jokingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Isaac" Lily said sexily, draping her arm around Isaacs shoulder. Miley smiled and gave Lily the thumbs up. "Miss me?"

"Yes Lily-pad, very much" Isaac said returning the kiss with much affection.

Once the pair had stopped kissing Lily looked up at Oliver, who she was glad to see had a stony expression on his face.

"So what where you guys talking about?" Lily asked taking her seat in between Isaac and Oliver. She still refused however to look Oliver in the eye.

" Well we where just going over the wedding plans and Oliver had some great ideas. He said-"

A faint beeping came from Isaac's expensive blazer pocket. He took out his black berry and clicked a few buttons very fast.

"Lily-pad I'm so sorry. But I really need to go into work, something big has come up." Isaac said already getting up from his chair.

"What?! But Isaac something big always comes up!" Lily said clearly very annoyed.

"I know and I'm really sorry. Oliver I will call you tomorrow, we will meet up." He said motioning to Oliver. "Lily here is the valet ticket and my credit card, the meal is on me and why don't you three do to a club or something?" He said looking down pleadingly at Lily.

"I don't want to go to any club." Lily said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Lily-pad. Can't you see I'm trying to make it up to you? I won't be able to work If I think your mad at me." Isaac said rubbing Lily's arm up and down soothingly. Lily's face crumbled into a smile and she leaned in to give Isaac a kiss.

"Fine but you had better make it up to me"

"I will I promise. See you later guys."

The three sat at the table in complete silence. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"So Lily, what are you up to recently?" Oliver asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not much you know getting married to a billionaire. What about you slept with any sluts behind your girlfriends back recently?"

**OOOOOOOO thought I would leave it there lol. Add a bit of suspense.**

**Plus I don't know what to write.**

**F.Y.I. Lily and Oliver dated during high school and a bit of freshman college, Then Lily caught Oliver cheating and they haven't spoken since. This is 3 years after college therefore Oliver and Lily haven't spoken in 7 years including the 4 at college ******

**I NEED SOME HELP! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE AND I MAY USE THEM! **

**Please review!**


	4. a murder weapon for a pop star

**Thanks for the reviews they are awesome! Well thanks to those who gave their story ideas! I think they are awesome and in this chapter I'm going to be using an idea from **_**clipzinha. **_**This chappie will have a lot of back round info just so ya no whats going on in the guys lives.**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Not much you know getting married to a billionaire. What about you slept with any sluts behind your girlfriends back recently?"_

Oliver looked down into his lap and Lily almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

"Haha," Miley laughed awkwardly. "Aw Lily you such a joker aint' you!" She said giving Lily a hard hit on the arm.

"No Miley I wasn't joking." Lily said venomously, giving Oliver evils.

"Listen Lily I thought you were going to react like this and I just wanted to say that I am really really sorry-" Oliver began, finally looking up from his table mat.

"No Oliver you listen. I loved you so much back then! I trusted you more then any one in the world. No offence Miles." Lily mumbled the last part. "And for you to walk back into my life and accept all to be forgiven after just a simple apology, you must be stupider then you where back in high school."

With that Lily got up, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the restaurant. Eyes full of tears.

"Pheewwwwww now that was a pretty moving speech wasn't it?" Miley said picking up a piece of bread and biting into it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily opened her front door and practically flung herself to the fridge, where there was a massive box full of Ben & Jerry's. Tears streaming down her face Lily changed into her sweats and put on the first movie she could reach.

This to her relief was finding Nemo.

About 10 minutes later Miley had walked into their front room and just looked around.

"Dang girl you sure move fast!" She said commenting on the already half eaten bowl of B & J's.

"Why Miley? Why?" Lily cried her head in her hands.

" I know Lily, I know it's hard but things will get better" Miley said rushing over to her friend and giving her a big bear hug.

"No Miley! Why does Nemo's mom have to die! It's just such a wasted fish life!"

"I know Lily it traumatizes me too. But is Nemo's dead mom really the problem here?"

"What?! What other problems is there? The poor kid lost his mom!"

"Lily" Miley said slowly peeling Lilys hands apart and holding them in her own hands. "I think Oliver is truly sorry for what he did"

"Miley I know you want us to be friends again but I just can't be" Lily said getting up from her current position on the couch. "And I can't even talk to him right now."She finished and walked out if the room and into her bedroom.

Miley looked around the room. It was a tip and Miley knew she would have to clean it up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily lay on her bed starring at the ceiling, her headphones blearing in her ears.

"_**Baby seasons change but people don't"**_

_That's for sure. _Lily thought. Lily soon got bored, and changed the song. Her worst habit, not being able to listen to an entire song. (**A.N Mine too!)**

Then one in a million came on and Lily smiled. She remembered when the trio where 14 and Hannah Montana, Mike and Lola where at the ceremony where this track went Gold. The record was still in the living room today. As well as all of Hannah's other awards. And just a couple of weeks after that Oliver first admitted he loved Lily.

_It's funny _Lily thought_ How Oliver turning up has made me remember old times._

When Lily caught Oliver cheating, she was visiting him at Christmas break. Oliver was at a special business college, while Miley and Lily where at a performing arts college. The two best colleges in Malibu for these two subjects.

All Miley had to do was say she was Hannah Montana and she was through without even giving in an audition piece. Lily however worked for her place and was very proud that she got in. Of course she did add that she was Lola Luffnaygle (A.N** I have no Idea of the correct spelling!) **at the bottom of her application. Once Graduated Miley and Lily became partners, with Lily becoming Hannah's Manager and Billy-Ray becoming her official song writer. Lily is still Hannah's manager today. However Lily was thinking about becoming a school teacher. Therefore she volunteered to do the 1st grade play.

Lily turned over and looked at her blaring alarm clock. It was 12:00 and Lily was not in the least bit tired. Next to the alarm clock was a picture of Miley and Lily and their college graduation party, both where drunk and both looked like they where having the time of their lives. Another one was of her and Isaac, they where sitting on the beach holding hands and talking. That was about the only picture of Lily and Isaac because he hated his picture being taken.

However next to that picture was one of Miley, Lily and Oliver. This was at their High school graduation party. Every other picture that had Oliver in it was stowed away in a box in Lily's over sized closet. But this one Lily had never had the guts to through away.

Oliver was in the middle with his arms round both Lily and Miley, however he was staring straight at Lily who was laughing at Miley's funny face. The look in his eyes is one of the things Lily has never been able to tuck away in her mind. That look was something she searched for everyday in Isaac's eyes and still had not found.

Soon after this Lily did fall asleep, she thought of all the good times of the past and let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. _Why couldn't Oliver just be ugly?_ Lily thought randomly shaking her head.

Miley quietly opened the door of Lily's bedroom and peeked round. Of course Lily was still asleep, and of course her alarm had been switched of.

"Lily it's time to wake up!" Miley sang. "AND IT'S TIME TO DIE!" She screeched this time. Miley pulled Lily's feet and pulled her of the bed. Lily in confusion began screaming random things like "Rape!" and "Santa!" Once her paranoia had calmed down Lily and Miley began their usual "Chase Miley around the apartment" routine.

One hour later, the two girls stepped out of their apartment ready for work. Today the girls had a busy schedule to attend too. Shopping.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet Niblets, Lily! You're taking longer then it takes aunt Pearl to get into her annual bath!" Miley said with the same Texan twang.

"Boots are extremely important Miley! Now shhh" Lily put her hand to Mileys mouth as she was about to protest.

"Lily we have to meeting Isaac and Jake in like" Miley began looking down at her Tommy Hilfiger watch. "20 Minutes! Lily we have to get to the other side of the mall and get you these boots! Now hurry up!"

"Cool it Kermit" Lily smiled. "I have a plan."

"Oh great let me hear this one" Miley said folding her arms across her chest and starring back at Lily.

"Well we can just go and get the guys now"

"Lily they are on the other side of the mall! How are-" Miley stopped as Lily held up her arm and pointed outside the store window. There Miley spotted the recognizable back of Jake Ryan and Isaac Kristie. Miley squealed and immediately ran out of the shop leaving Lily to buy her brand new pair of boots.

When Lily had gotten out of the shop Miley and Jake where having a heated make out session, despite the fact they were in a busy mall. Isaac was facing the other way, presumable to not have to watch the other couple. However as Lily got closer to him, she could hear another distinctive voice. Oliver's.

"Hey Isaac" Lily said. She glanced at Oliver who was looking at her with apologetic eyes. _How dare he try and look cute_ Lily thought, then she gave him a cheeky smile and turned and gave Isaac a very passionate kiss.

"Wow Lily-pad! What was that for?" Isaac cried smiling down and the blonde in his arms.

"I missed you is all" Lily said hugging him back. "What have you guys been up to?" Lily asked, quickly glancing at Oliver.

"We have been doing man stuff" Oliver replied.

"Yes stuff for the wedding." Isaac continued.

"Aw sounds fun." Lily giggled kissing Isaac on the cheek. "What do you want to do first then Izee?"

"Well Lily that's the thing. My boss called again and said I need to come into work for a while. So I'm leaving you in the capable hands off Oliver." Isaac said in a rush. "So is that ok? Oh good it's ok, now bye guys!" Isaac gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and ran before Lily could even argue back.

"Umm Lily me and Jake are heading off to ummmm catch up aswell." Miley said taking her opportunity. " So I will see you at the flat later?" Miley said smiling. Noticing Lily's face Miley grabbed Jake's hand and ran in the opposite direction.

"So what do you want to do first?" Oliver asked apprehensively.

"I want to go to the hardware store" Lily said, still watching Miley retreating figure. "I need to buy a murder weapon, to kill a pop star."

**God I'm sorry you had to read that. I know a lot of it was boring but I had to give backround info and stuff so that's was just a bit of a waste of time.**

**I know it was a bad chapter but could you still review please?**


	5. AN SO SORRY!

HEY GUYS!

I know you probably hate me cause I haven't updated in sooooo long! However

I am feeling the urge and the guilt to update My Boyfriends Best man

So I will have an update by hopefully the end of the week or by the beginning of the next, I have been so busy you have no idea. I may even start tonight. I am meant to be doing homework but I am here for you!

I will try and make it extra long with some loliver cuteness to make up for it :D

Love you guys lots and please don't desert me!

Writersblock142/maddie x


End file.
